warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Redhawk
"Oh darling, that's a heavy order. It's apart of my nature. Asking me not to flirt is like asking a squirrel not to climb trees. I might as well be mute." Description a red-brown bengal tabby tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes. he is average in height with a lithe frame. Personality red is a spunky and friendly extrovert, he goes out of his way to make everyone's day. he's rather spontaneous and never sticks to a plan, even if it'd be easier on him. he can often come across as timid when he's made a mistake that he can't seem to forgive. the tom is usually very flirty, but knows his limits. he doesn't like to make others uncomfortable and will stop when asked. he's a stubborn tom and can often hold grudges for a while but that's mostly because of his insecure nature. red is also rather clumsy and is known to make mistakes when he's not in his element. History born to blackrose and sunpool along with stoneclaw, featherstrike and volestep. the male was taken to thunderclan with volestep while stone and feather were taken to shadowclan. he grew up with vole and sun, who had become a trans molly a few moons after their birth, and had no idea as to the other half of his family's whereabouts. despite this, he didn't question his mother and instead just focused on growing up into a warrior. he'd had one really great fall when he was a newly made apprentice, which had cost the life of his closest friend. He blamed himself for their death despite the fact that he couldn't have done anything to prevent it; they had been too stubborn to avoid the risks. It had been their own fault, but redhawk felt like there should have been something that he could have done to keep them by his side today. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * closed �� family * blackrose mother : n/a * sunpool mother : neutral * stoneclaw brother : n/a * featherstike sister : n/a * volestep brother : close friend �� friends * n/a �� acquaintances * jaypaw : neutral; guilty �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies Facts * he's very clumsy Other persona ➝ entj-t likes ➝ running; hunting dislikes ➝ climbing fears ➝ falling out of trees strengths ➝ swift paws Quotes "Everyone has their purpose. It'll be hard to find, but it'll hit you one day. Being a warrior is a little less exciting than being an apprentice. You might lose your mentor, but you also lose a sense of what to do with you life. No one guides you along anymore. You have to figure things out on your own." "In a sense the freedom is relished but it can leave you lonely. A mentor is a good friend if not just your peer. Some don't make it far enough to be granted that title though, as claws can send them to the stars earlier than planned." "You're that attached to me huh? What did i do to deserve the presence of an angel like you?"Category:Thunderclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior